


Ruby Sky of Dawn

by ReidImmortals



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dad Thranduil, Erebor, F/M, Goddess meddling, Greenwood, Mirkwood, Nice Thranduil, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Quest of Erebor, Rebirth, Sweet Legolas, Thranduil is gay you can’t convince me otherwise, Young Legolas Greenleaf, dad elrond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidImmortals/pseuds/ReidImmortals
Summary: “You mar your flesh in hopes of feeling something until you no longer can feel anything at all. It is a sad way to end a life, and one I did not want for you, daughter.”“I’m sorry.”“I want to give you a gift. You deserve a life of happiness away from the Men who have wilted your Flower. I am going to bestow you upon Thranduil, my only son. You have seen fit to end your life, so I am going to see you reborn as a free and beautiful spirit under the parentage of Thranduil, King of Greenwood, and his husband, Elrond Peredhel of Rivendell. You will be happy with two fathers and a brother who will all cherish you. Then, when the time comes, you will meet your One.”
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil, Kíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Ruby Sky of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of self harm and suicide.
> 
> First hobbit fanfic but I’ve been a fan for a long time. I don’t know where this is going exactly but I do have some plans along the way. We’ll see where this takes me.

The echoing of crying reached her ears. The room she was in was dark, pitch black and no way to even tell what was in front of her face. Aredhel stumbled along in the black, following the sound of sorrow. A light began to grow in front of her and she saw a kneeling woman. She glowed with an ethereal light and her hair was long and white.

Aredhel slowly approached her and touched her shoulder. Her hand met air.

“Why do you hate my creation? I made you perfect and you’ve destroyed yourself.” She is taken aback by the depth of this woman’s voice. It echoes around the empty space and seems to come from the very depths of her soul.

“Who are you?” The woman (ghost?) finally turns Aredhel’s way and she can see her eyes are completely white and shine with the essence of the moon. She gasps and stumbles back, in awe of this magnificent creature.

“Do you not recognize your own mother? My child, you have fallen so far from the beautiful babe you once were. I am sorry.” She gaped in shock. What did she mean?

“I am Yavanna, goddess of life. My husband, Mahal, is God of dirt and stone. When Earth was created, we filled it with beings. Mahal’s Dwarves and Men, my Hobbits and Elves. But our Earth wasn’t the only to exist. So did yours. We tried to fix our mistakes with Elves and Dwarves and Hobbits and only added Men. We were not satisfied with them either and returned to Middle-Earth. Your soul called to me so strongly across worlds that I snatched you up and asked Mahal to create you another half. Half of your soul resides in another being, a dwarf prince, and you were meant to find him. I underestimated how terribly the Men would cooperate with each other and you were never able to come to Middle-Earth. Now you have gone and destroyed the only hope I had at Middle-Earth finally righting itself.” Here, she finally stops speaking and grabs Aredhel’s face in her hands, looking her over. She smiled and her hand stroked over the snow-white hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. She gently touched her ear, almost in reverence.

“What do you mean?” Aredhel’s voice is almost a whisper, soft in the presence of a goddess.

“You were meant to find your One. He needs you desperately, and together the two of you could right the world. Dwarves were chased form their homes, Elves forced to hide in their cities, and Men slaughtered for living. With your One on the throne of Erebor with his uncle, brother, and soulmate backing him, the world could be set to rights again.” Yavanna’s hands slide down Aredhel’s shoulders to her wrists, turning them to see the scars. Aredhel averts her gaze, ashamed.

“You mar your flesh in hopes of feeling something until you no longer can feel anything at all. It is a sad way to end a life, and one I did not want for you, daughter.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I want to give you a gift. You deserve a life of happiness away from the Men who have wilted your Flower. I am going to bestow you upon Thranduil, my only son. You have seen fit to end your life, so I am going to see you reborn as a free and beautiful spirit under the parentage of Thranduil, King of Greenwood, and his husband, Elrond Peredhel of Rivendell. You will be happy with two fathers and a brother who will all cherish you. Then, when the time comes, you will meet your One.”

Before Aredhel can even ask any questions, the moment the last syllable is out of Yavanna’s mouth, she is falling into the blackness again.


End file.
